Due to the impracticality associated with removing a tampon to ascertain whether or not it has reached its absorbent limit, it is typically difficult to determine the appropriate time for replacement. Currently there are no indicators that are built into a tampon to signal the consumer that the tampon is close to full capacity. The consumer, therefore, is left with having to rely on instinct when making the determination as to when to change the tampon. This can often result in the tampon being changed prior to reaching full saturation, or subsequent to reaching full saturation when the tampon is changed too late, thereby increasing the potential for leakage past the tampon.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a tampon that employs some indication that allows a user to discretely determine when tampon change is necessary.